


Frozen Parody! (Hamilton parody of Frozen)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Frozen (2013) Parody, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: I never thought I would do this, but I did. The one thing you should know is that Lafayette is Anna, Hamilton is Elsa, Mulligan is Kristoff, and Peggy is Olaf! Let's hope this story doesn't get left out like poor Peggy did in the musical! I mean, I don't think anyone has done a Hamilton parody of Frozen yet.





	1. Cast!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also crossposted on my Quotev account IAmNotThrowingAwayMyShot25, so check it out here, too!

Okay, so before we begin, I would like to list out the cast of this parody. Ok. Here we go!

Lafayette - Anna

Hamilton - Elsa

Mulligan - Kristoff

Charles Lee - Hans (Both of them looked innocent at first, but they both turned out bad)

Peggy - Olaf (I mean, we oughta let Peggy be a major character, right? #Peggylivesmatter)

George Washington and Martha Washington - Anna and Elsa's parents (I mean, Washington himself does look at Hamilton and Lafayette like they're his sons, which is very sweet)

Philip Schuyler - Grand Pabbie

Eliza Schuyler - Bulda

Unnamed Schuyler brother (the Schuyler Sisters shown in Hamilton actually have 12 other siblings in history, 8 of which are brothers) - Cliff

Philip Hamilton - Pebble (aka: the baby troll)

Unnamed Schuyler Brother 2 - Troll priest

Guess what the name of the reindeer will be...!

* * *

I do not own Hamilton or Frozen!


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes before the parody begins

There are 10 things you need to know (Try saying THAT in Burr's voice):

  * Based on a recent article, Hamilton was born sometime in 1754, not 1755 or 1757 like most people think. Meanwhile, Lafayette was born in 1757
  * _Frozen_ came out 2 years before _Hamilton_ came out, and yet still no one makes a _Hamilton_ parody of _Frozen_
  * _Frozen_ even got made into a musical, and yet still no one wanted to do a _Hamilton_ parody of _Frozen_
  * Alexander Hamilton didn't actually like the cold in history due to him being born with Caribbean blood, but Hamilton still has the personality of Elsa
  * Meanwhile, during his childhood, Lafayette felt like he hasn't part of the town, just like Anna did, only there is a difference: Everyone Lafayette knew in his childhood were normal village people and he's considered a Noble Frenchman while Anna is a princess and yet people make her feel like she doesn't belong in the kingdom
  * That's not the only similarity, though. Lafayette sometimes gets excited, and when he does, he writes in his letters in all caps, and he gets really energetic (That's what I believe). Anna also gets energetic while excited, and she sometimes swings on a wooden pulley which looks like a wooden swing if you ask me
  * Ok, we're at 7, and that sounds freaky, because 7 killed Philip, but I'm doing a 7th fact. Anyway. Even though Philip Hamilton is in this parody, he wasn't actually born when Lafayette was 18 and Hamilton was 21 (Again, based on that article I read about Hamilton). Philip was born in 1782, when Hamilton was 28 years old and Lafayette was 25
  * If Elsa finds a man or woman and falls in love with that person in Frozen 2, should I add Lams to the Hamilton parody of Frozen 2?
  * Lee was in fact a scoundrel (not trying to be offensive). He looked like a war hero at first sight, but he soon turned out to be not so heroic. And you won't believe what he called Hamilton and Laurens in history...
  * (There are going to be a lot of Hamilpuns here) **Ok. One more thing!** This idea has been looming in my head **Non-stop** since **a month or so** , so I decided to **take a break** from writing normal stories and put this idea in **the room where it happens**. Seriously, fellow Hamilton and Frozen fans, **look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now**



* * *

**(I've finally found the divider tool!) I do not own Hamilton or Frozen!)**

* * *

**Also, the image I'm about to put up is basically Laf and Hammy's mood during the Coronation scene in this parody in a nutshell.**

* * *


	3. So...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION!

Should I add the song 'Frozen Heart' to this fanfic or skip the song? You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HAMILTON OR FROZEN!


	4. More Notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More notes here!

  * Yes, I will add the song Frozen Heart to this! :)
  * Plus, everyone will wear completely different clothes than what they wore in the musical
  * Is that all? Nope! There's still more notes in this. Anyway. All Frozen songs will be in this, but some lyrics will be changed to match the characters
  * Not only is Lee a scoundrel in this, but he's also overly gay. And I mean very gay. He does not want to marry a woman at ALL!
  * Hamilton still has ice powers
  * Lafayette is still French...and royal...and gay
  * They're both brothers! Aye! B)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hamilton or Frozen!


End file.
